


beans

by Balthuza



Series: spindleweed and elfroot smoke [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, beans is not a well balanced diet - Freeform, the only animal that can stand Var - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: 'What do you mean you’ve eaten nothing but beans for last three days?'





	beans

Herbert Trevelyan belongs to [Liryczna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/)

Seph Lavellan belongs to [Nenka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenka)

 

‘ _Beans_? What do you mean you’ve eaten _nothing but_ beans for last three days?’ With both of his eyebrow raised, Var looked incredulously at Herbert who in turn looked at the pot of what was left from yesterday’s bean soup with vague disgust, before reaching for another piece of cheese from his plate. 

‘We got them from a farmer close to the Emerald Graves. They weren’t so bad, at first, but really.’

It's still a long time until breakfast and the kitchen is empty but for Var, Herbert and Steven, who just sighs hearing about the beans. Var can tell he already heard that story, judging from the lack of his reaction. 

There's obviously something that Var is missing, wondering what Herbert is doing in the, surprisingly messy, kitchen hours before the dawn, covered in flour, eating cheese when Steven was scribbling something to the side and looking at the inquisitor with something between irritation and fondness. 

‘Well, that's settled then.’ Steven suddenly stood up, a piece of paper in his hand. ‘Here, be a dear and pass this onto your advisers. If you cannot stop yourself from passing your rations away at every camp you happen to visit, then your rations are going with you. At least now you won't have to keep skulking behind in some bushes.’ Steven looked at Var with obvious amusement. 

Herbert, read the note and nodded in agreement. 

‘Last time we found him shooting at things from behind a tree. It was a good thing that Cassandra noticed the bear when she did.’ 

‘I had it totally under control’ Var muttered and was absolutely ignored. 

Still, the next morning, after some minor arguments (‘yes, if I am going to cook we do need some pots. Since you obviously can't take care of yourself. Do you want to eat nothing beans, again?’) Var had to admit it felt good, to move openly, rather than hiding in the shadows. 

Herbert smiled at him from his hart, and Seph rolled her eyes seeing Bubble give a stinkeye to everyone around, while simultaneously patiently suffering Var attaching yet another pouch to the saddle without any protest. 

(Maybe, just maybe, she’s put some beans in his pack while nobody was watching but, well, no one has to know.) 


End file.
